So Good to Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean has been dating Becky's cousin Maria for a few months and things are beginning to get serious between them. Dean isn't really into commitment but with her, he finds his views beginning to change. Please R&R!
1. Dating Dean Winchester

**Summary: **AU. Dean has been dating Becky's cousin Maria for a few months and things are beginning to get serious between them. Dean isn't really into commitment but with her, he finds his views beginning to change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Maria Rosen and her parents.

**A/N: **HI! Another AU. Dean/OC. I'm really gonna try and be descriptive with this one and really get inside my characters' heads. I've found I love that.

Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

So Good to Me **

**~Chapter One: Dating Dean Winchester~ **

Maria sighed and applied her last bit of make-up, grabbing her school bag, cell phone and keys before checking her appearance once more. Maria was a blonde, like her cousin, Becky, both their fathers and mothers being blondes. Maria's hair was more golden than Becky's was, and it curled rather than being straight like Becky's.

She had stunning blue eyes which were big and beautiful, full lips and a straight nose with a pointed tip. She wasn't as crazy as her beloved cousin, but she was exciteable and a lot of fun to hang around with. Also she had the biggest heart people had known, but she could be a bitch when she wanted to be and people didn't always like that.

The young girl straightened out her dusky blue v-neck t-shirt, the sleeves reaching half way between her shoulder and elbow, fitting gorgeously around the shape of her arm. Her boot-cut jeans sat fantastically on her hips, making her long legs look a stunning shape.

She was a beautiful girl; it went without saying, and when she'd first joined Lawrence High School a lot of the boys in Becky's group of friends had told Becky how 'fucking gorgeous' she was, and Becky being Becky, she couldn't keep her mouth shut and ended up blabbing to Maria at the end of the day.

Maria made her way down the stairs, being met by her mother who smiled sweetly, kissing her cheek. Emma Rosen was a lovely woman, Maria looking most like her and having a lot of her skills and traits too. But she could be pushy and was a little old fashioned, trying to get Maria married and off into adult life at an early age so she could lead a more dependent life.

"Have a good day, sweetie." She said softly, "And when are we going to get to meet Dean?"

"You ask me every morning, Mom," Maria chuckled, "In time. I just need to know if we're serious or not...and then I'll see how comfortable he is about that...okay?"

"But, sweetheart..."

"That's absolutely fine, Maria."

Both mother and daughter turned to see Maria's father, Rick standing in the doorway, a smile on his face as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"It's fine, we just want both you and Dean to be comfortable." He said, looking to Emma who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, yes of course." She said, smiling at Maria and hugging her before kissing her head, "Have a lovely day."

Maria smiled softly and left the house, standing on the sidewalk and waiting for Becky to come and pick her up.

"Emma, you have to let this go," Rick said slowly, "You heard Maria. She'll ask Dean when she knows for certain that there's something serious going on between them, okay?"

"But three months is surely the right amount of time for a serious relationship, Rick." Emma replied, "They see each other every day at school, she goes to his house often after, but he never comes here. How is it right that she meets his parents first and he doesn't meet us?"

"Emma...it's just Dean and his little brother..." Rick told her, "Their father is often away on business trips and their mother passed away when Dean was four."

"Oh," Emma breathed, that news shocking her a little, "I see...oh dear...what a sad situation."

"Yeah, so just give them time, huh?" Rick said softly, kissing her lips and embracing her, "You remember how nerve-wracking it was for us. I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day, honey." Emma said gently, "See you later."

* * *

Dating Dean Winchester was very interesting. He was fun, caring, protective, sexy, attractive, beautiful, sweet and a God with his lips. As Maria and Becky approached the gates in Becky's blue pick-up, they saw their boyfriends and had to suppress shrieks of joy. Becky and Chuck had been together for two years and were insanely in love with each other. It was as plain as day, and Maria loved nothing more than to hear Becky talk about how much he meant to her and how much she loved being with him. As for Dean and Maria, they'd been together for three months, and both were happy and a very good match.

Chuck and Dean approached the truck as the girls climbed out, Maria being swept into a kiss and embrace while Chuck and Becky hugged, a chaste kiss being shared before they held hands and went to join the others.

"You have a good weekend?" Dean asked, Maria gazing up into his beautiful green eyes, that smile too stunning to resist.

"Yeah thanks," Maria replied, "Missed you though. You have a good weekend?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, "Yeah, but I kinda...uh...I kinda missed you too."

That was Dean's code for _'I missed you so much this weekend'_.

"Big girl." Maria laughed, kissing her boyfriend's shoulder before their lips met in a gentle kiss, Maria succumbing to the pleasure that Dean's lips and tongue offered to her, "_Mmm_...Dean, not here..."

"What?" Dean asked, chuckling when he saw Maria's lustful eyes, "Listen, my Dad's away again this week...so you can come over every night after school...and we can..."

He leaned in to her ear and began to whisper, Maria blushing as he did.

_"We can lay on my bed...kiss a little...I can kiss your neck, just the way you like it...and then we can maybe get a little naked..." _He breathed, _"Then...I dunno...maybe I can try and make you come this time..." _

"Oh God..." Maria breathed, "Yes...yes...please..."

_"But for now..." _Dean whispered, pulling away from her ear and speaking in a normal voice, "We'd better get to class."

Maria pouted and sighed, sliding her hand into Dean's as they locked fingers.

"No fair!" She huffed, "I was getting all worked up too."

Dean chuckled, leaving her eager as usual for when they went back to his house, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle before they walked into the building following their friends. Maria got jealous glances from girls on the corridor, sometimes spiteful comments from them, and she always got eyed-up by the boys. Dean got looks from the boys that were congratulating him on getting such a hottie on his arm, and then there were girls who were lusting over him where they stood.

That was school life. Maria and Dean were one of the most talked about couples in school, but neither of them gave a damn that things were being said about them, because to them, what mattered was each other and being with each other.

Dean really liked Maria, but he thought of maybe breaking their relationship off. This was the longest he'd ever been with a girl, but commitment wasn't really his thing. However, with every passing day, he found himself feeling deeper things for Maria. He'd had dreams about her of every type, just being with her as a friend, some lustful, some loving, one even about being married to her and having children, and some went as far as being nightmares about her being hurt or dying, and every time he awoke from such a nightmare, he found himself in tears and then texting her to see if she was okay.

Maybe they were serious after all, and if they were, Dean didn't think it was so bad.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! Reviews mean the world to me! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Sweet Emotion

**Summary: **AU. Dean has been dating Becky's cousin Maria for a few months and things are beginning to get serious between them. Dean isn't really into commitment but with her, he finds his views beginning to change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Maria Rosen and her parents.

**A/N: **Hi! I'm sorry for the late update but I had a bit of writer's block with this one! Anyway! New chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

So Good to Me **

**~Chapter Two: Sweet Emotion~ **

The sun was out and the autumn afternoon was warm as Maria and Dean made their way across the yard to the closest entrance to the library, waiting for Sam who was staying after school to work on a project with his friend, Sarah. He really liked Sarah, that much was obvious, and Dean always teased him about it which Maria often told him off for.

But Dean was a little worried at the moment. Maria looked concerned, her gorgeously shaped eyebrows knotted into a grimace whilst her eyes had the beginnings of black circles underneath them. She even looked a little pale.

"S'up, gorgeous?" He asked, taking in Maria's slightly troubled expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." Maria replied, "Worried about my music solo...I gotta record it in front of everyone...so that means singing in front of everyone..."

"You'll be fine." Dean smiled, "You're a great singer, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Maria said with a gentle smile, "Glad someone's got some faith in me."

"Y'know...I don't wanna go to the library." Dean said with a cheeky grin, "Wanna sit in the car...?"

That was Dean-language for _'You wanna make out in the car?'_

"Okay."

The passed the entrance to the library and walked straight to the parking lot, Dean winding an arm around Maria's waist before the two climbed into the back, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss before Maria was lowered down, Dean above her and kissing her deeply as he ran his hands down her body. Maria sighed into the kiss, gasping as Dean leaned into kiss her neck. The boy drove her crazy, and she smiled, feeling him bite her earlobe playfully before kissing her lips again.

"I've got an idea..." She whispered, Dean pulling back to look at her, "Why don't we wait until we get to your place?"

"Okay." Dean replied, sitting up and seeing Sam and Sarah approaching, both with smiles on their faces, "Shit. Busted."

Maria chuckled and the pair climbed out of the car, Dean wiping a hint of lip gloss from his cheek while Maria straightened out her clothes. Sam tried not to glare at his brother. But Dean had always been the same since he'd turned sixteen; kissing girls in the car, taking them home and doing other things with them that the younger boy didn't even want to begin to think about. But that was his brother, and strangely enough, Sam wouldn't have him any other way.

Now, Dean had the cheekiest smile ever on his face, and it made Sam feel on top of the world to see Dean so happy. It made him feel better about everything that had happened in his life so far, like the constant absence of their father, the death of their mother, amongst other things. Dean was always there for him and that was all that mattered to Sam.

"Hey, guys." Dean said with a laugh, "Good day?"

"Yeah thanks." Sam said, "Is Sarah okay to come back to ours and work on our project?"

"Yeah, no problem." Dean replied, "You okay, Sarah?"

"Hey, Dean." Sarah said sweetly, "Hi, Maria."

"Hi, sweetie!" Maria replied, moving around and hugging the young girl before hugging Sam too, "Hi, Sam."

She kissed his cheek and he blushed, everyone climbing into the car and making way for the Winchester house. Maria and Dean shared looks along the way, Sam reading them all and tutting, shaking his head at Sarah. It was the same look Dean always gave the girls he dated. They'd be screwing that afternoon.

* * *

The eighteen year olds stumbled through Dean's bedroom door, Dean locking it while Maria lay on his bed. The room was a gorgeous shade of green, like Dean's eyes and it had a stunning wooden floor, dark wood furniture and the bed was covered in a soft green bedspread. Good God, it was comfortable. She slid her hands up the back of Dean's shirt, feeling the strong muscles there and melting as he kissed her neck. Maria loved it when Dean kissed her neck. It must just have been one of her sensitive spots on her body.

"Maria..." He began, the young girl looking up at him, "How far do you wanna go?"

"It depends on how serious you are about me."

The fun atmosphere was killed in an instant, replaced by a heavy, serious one that made both teens nervous. Dean had to make the choice about whether he was truly ready to commit himself to a girl or not. Was he ready, really? In all honesty, Maria had sent his head, his world, and his life spinning. She'd become so much more important to him since they'd started dating and he knew that on a weekend he couldn't deal with it if he didn't get to see her.

He hated to see her upset or for her have to miss school 'cause she was ill. He loved her smile, the way she laughed and how sweet and loving she was. He loved how beautiful she was and how much he clearly meant to her. But now she needed an answer, and all he could was be honest with her. It was only fair.

"I...I really like you..." Dean breathed, "But...I don't know if I, like...if I love you or anything..."

"Oh...that's okay." Maria replied, "But I'm more than just a girl on your arm, right?"

"Of course you are." Dean said with the utmost sincerity, "You're way more to me than a girl on my arm, okay?"

"Okay."

The smile was so sweet and Dean kissed her lips slowly, the pair breaking the kiss and sighing.

"Y'know...I think I'd much rather just lay here and talk to you." Dean said, "Maybe with some music in the background...what do you reckon?"

"That sounds great." Maria replied, giggling as Dean kissed her again before finding out his old tape deck and his box of tapes which he often used for the Impala.

"What are you up for?" Dean asked, "ACDC or Metallica?"

"Metallica." Maria replied, Dean setting the tape off for it only to start playing _Nothing Else Matters_.

He joined her on the bed and looked into her eyes, just finding himself feeling even deeper things for her with that one gaze.

"Y'know what?" He began, "Screw talkin'."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Maria's and finding himself just wanting to get lost in her. He grimaced into the kiss, breaking it and looking into her eyes again.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Maria asked, watching her boyfriend as he blinked back tears.

_Fucking tears! _Dean Winchester didn't tear up! What was he doing? _Stop nearly crying, you big girl!_

Great...now there were conflicting voices in his head... _  
_

"I..."

Dean paused and just closed his eyes, kissing her again and pulling her to him. Maria was worried to say the least. This wasn't Dean. Dean didn't go all teary-eyed and cuddly. He wasn't ever speechless, and he rarely ever looked the way he did now. He looked almost helpless.

"Just...uh..." Dean began, his voice wavering with emotion as even he was confused as to why he was getting this way, "Just hold me...please..."

Maria sat up, winding her arms around Dean who just buried his face in her shoulder. Maria's heart began to break as she felt him tremble in her arms, heard small sobs escaping her boyfriend's lips and she had no idea why. She was terrified for him, fearing that something horrible was going on inside his head. She hated to see him in this state and she hoped he'd just tell her what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Dean?" She asked, Dean not answering her, "Dean, what is it?"

"Just need you..." Dean replied, "Don't know why...I just need you to...just don't let go..."

"I won't." Maria promised, kissing Dean's temple and rocking him back and forth in her arms, letting him cry his worry and fear out against her for as long as it took him before he grew weary, falling asleep in her embrace.

* * *

"M'sorry..." Dean mumbled as he dropped Maria off outside her house.

"Sorry for what, baby?" She asked, those eyes making Dean lose himself again.

"Cryin' on you like that..." Dean whispered, "Don't know what came over me."

Maria grimaced and sighed, cupping Dean's cheek and leaning over, pressing a kiss to her lover's lips. The kiss deepened until the pair were in each other's arms, holding and caressing each other.

"Dean, I have to go..." Maria said, biting her lip as they broke their kiss.

"I know." Dean replied, smiling cheekily before kissing her again, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie." Maria said softly, "You ever need to talk about anything...y'know where I am, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Dean chuckled, "Thanks, baby."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Maria."

_I love you_.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


End file.
